


Out of my Depth

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin, predictably, failed to account for the most important adjustments as he tried to dive into the crystal clear pool. (Potential TW for mentions of drowning)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of my Depth

            The water scared Gavin as he stood above it, balancing on the edge of the board. It wasn’t that it was too shallow—the depth was regulation, after all—but he was still afraid of it. Why, he wasn’t sure. Was he afraid of belly or back flopping? Maybe it was the potential for hitting the board?

            He heard the other members of Roosterteeth yelling “encouragement” to him. They were mostly a little drunk and a little rowdy, but Gavin knew they meant well. He took a deep breath and tried to form a perfect dive in midair, keeping his arms to his sides out of panic.

            The dive went beautifully. However, Gavin had underestimated two things: the length of his body and the force with which he dove from the board. These two things became apparent as he looked at the sloped bottom of the pool. He’d knocked into it with his head, and now something was very, very wrong. He couldn’t make himself swim. Gavin had never been one to float, so he was stuck.

            He wanted to scream for help, but his lungs burned as they kept the precious air they had. He needed to breathe, needed to get up, but he couldn’t. By the time the rest of the party noticed he wasn’t just joking, he was passed out in the bottom of the pool. They weren’t sure how long he was down there, but the blue discoloration in his face did nothing to console them as they rushed behind the ambulance to the hospital, praying that he would pull through.

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated to the events of this fic: I had a fear of diving for like 3 years. So glad I'm over that. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
